Networking devices can receive requests from applications that specific packets of data be transmitted to another end device on a network. A network interface controller (NIC) is a hardware device that does the transmission and reception of data to and from an end device on a network. Application software that is running on a local system can create or uses the data to be transmitted by a networking device such as the NIC. A NIC that is on the system does the actual transmission and reception of the data. The requests and instructions for transmission may not come with an address location for the location of the data on the local device. Instead a descriptor of the location of the data is currently provided by the NIC to the location of the data in main memory of the local device. Using the descriptor, the networking device may request through a bus and processor an address based on the descriptor. Once the processor returns the address for the data packet, the networking device may retrieve and transmit the data packet to the end device.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.